Xelor/Intelligence/4
Xelor Intelligence Build This is a pure int build that i have decided to follow, if you feel that you want to do something different with your xelor then it is no problem this build is only here to inspire you. it is a pure int build but if you want you can raise vitality to 50 between lvls 31-41 (or sooner), if you have any problems or questions, use the ‘discussion’ page or pm me (write /w Adidawn ‘’and write your message here’’) if you think that you shouldnt up a certain spell do something that i did or didnt do then feel free to do it because this build is only there to help people make a pure int xelor Spoilers ‘’(this includes meddling moderators e.g. lirielle and scurrile thinglymabob)’’ please just LEAVE THIS BUILD ALONE and if you’re a spoiler who deletes stuff just because they feel like it or if it doesn’t say exactly in the rule book that im allowed to write this because i will if you like it or not so go away and get a life = Build = If you follow this build you will up these spells to lvl 6 (they are in the order that they will be upped): *Dark Ray or Hand (your choice) *Xelor's Sandglass *Temporal Dust *Homing Hand *Devotion *Slow Down *Mummification *Teleportation *Flight *Counter *Xelor's Dial *Blinding Protection And these spells to lvl 5: *Loss of Motivation *Summoning of Xelor Dopple When ever khristmas island is open then FIGHT THERE it has high-leveled-piece-of-cake-fights-for-everyone and gives you great xp Level 1-11 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out hand (non-linear) or dark ray (linear but deals more damage) I prefer dark ray because being linear to your enemy isn’t really a problem *Goals - 50 int, lvl 5 dark ray/hand *Where to fight - Incramen Level 11-21 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out Xelor's Sandglass (you’ll have a nice combo now dark ray/hand + xelor's sandglass) *Goals - 100 int, lvl 5 xelor's sandglass *Where to fight - Incramen and in the higher lvls fight in the asturb meadows Level 21-31 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out temporal dust *Goals - 125 int (because of 2:1 soft cap), lvl 5 temporal dust *Where to fight - look for fights around 8, -13 (i lvled up a least twenty times there great map + nice mobs), you can easily beat fights around lvl 40-to-50s :) Level 31-41 *Characteristics - all on int or if you are feeling that the main reason why your xelor is losing fight is because of your hp point the feel free to spend 50 points on vitality (that is exactly what I did) *Spells - max out homing hand (really useful against cras or other monster with long range (e.g. a Chafer Archer) or monsters with loads of mp (e.g. a tofu) because it has 40 range) *Goals - 150 int/125 int and 50 vitality, lvl 5 homing hand *Where to fight - there are good lvled fights in the Cradle (the cradle is just north of asturb)lousy pigs betterxp but bad stuff, except Broken Tridents but if you are scrolling wisdom fight Gobballs they give you Gobball Horns and more kamas than you can get from a fight with lousy pigs Level 41-51 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out devotion probably the BEST spell you ever get because you get + 2 AP at lvl 5 for 2 AP! XD *Goals - 175 int, lvl 5 devotion *Where to fight - fight in the bwork village - you can beat fights that are almost lvl 100 + great xp :), also try the milicluster. Level 51-61 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max Slow Down no kidding at lvl 5 it does -2 AP which is always useful *Goals - 200 int, lvl 5 slowdown *Where to fight - keep fighting in the milicluster and in the Bwork village, you should also take a look at wabbit island (if you have been to otomai's island and you found that the fights are better than the ones that I have listed then please wirte it instead of this notice) Level 61-71 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max mummification you’ll have less mp but someone will have a hard time really hurting you! *Goals - 216 (because of 3:1 soft cap), lvl 5 mummification *Where to fight - you should be experienced enough to know where to fight but if you are lvl 61-71 and you have found a good spot to fight then feel free to write it here instead of this, you can do the same thing for all lvls Level 71-81 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max teleportation, because it’s always useful if you can teleport away 16 spaces *Goals - 232 int, lvl 5 teleportation Level 81-91 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out flight, I think that it’s quite useful when teleportation or you want to use less AP *Goals - 248 int, lvl 5 flight Level 91-101 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out Xelor's Dial *Goals - 265 int, lvl 5 Xelor's dial Level 101-111 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise Slow Down then hand/dark ray to lvl 6 *Goals - 281 int, lvl 6 dark ray/hand and slowdown Level 111-121 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise teleportation then Xelor's Sandglass to lvl 6, I hope you have fun with being able to jump 64 spaces at once! *Goals - 297 int, lvl 6 teleportation and xelor's sandglass Level 121-131 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise temporal dust to lvl 6 and then raise Blinding Protection to lvl 3 and save remaining 2 spell points *Goals - 310 int (because of (4:1 soft cap), lvl 6 temporal dust, lvl 3 blinding protection, 2 unused spell points Level 131-141 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise homing hand then devotion to lvl 6 *Goals - 326 int, lvl 6 homing hand and devotion Level 141-151 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise flight to lvl 6 and spend the remaining spell points on to lvl up Blinding Protection to lvl 5 *Goals - 353 int, lvl 6 flight and lvl 5 blinding protection Level 151-161 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise Blinding Protection to lvl 6 and up counter to lvl 3 with your remaining spell points - and if you are wondering im NOT CRAZY if you fully scroll wisdom it is a good spell *Goals - 369 int, lvl 6 blinding protection and lvl 3 counter and 2 unused spell points Level 161-171 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise mummification to lvl 6 and raise counter to lvl 5 *Goals - 385 int, lvl 6 mummification and lvl 5 counter Level 171-181 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - lvl up Loss of Motivation to lvl 5 *Goals - 400 int, lvl 5 loss of motivation Level 191 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - save up 5 of your spell points for upping xelors dial and raise counter to lvl 6 *Goals - 410 int, lvl 6 counter ,5 unused spell points :( Level 191-200 !!!!!FINALLY!!!! *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - use your hard earned spell points on raising summoning of xelor dopple and Xelor's Dial to lvl 6 *Goals - 420 int, lvl 6 xelor dopple and xelors dial :) = Scrolling = Scrolling - try to scroll EVERYTHING ASAP but do it in the following order if you can: *wisdom for ap&mp resist + more xp:) *agility for critical hits and dodge rolls *vitality for for life *chance for prospecting = Sets = Note: i still havent completed the sets (if you have found some good sets, feel free to add them itll save me the bordom of doing it myself ;) )''but buy the time that you reach lvl 98 you should be experienced enough...i hope ;) here are the sets that I used/will use and the ones that I recommend: ‘’’lvls 1-19 - Adventure Set *lvls 19-42 - Gobball Set *lvls 42- 79 - Fire Kwak Set/Red Scaraleaf Set(as Enis has rightly said, the Fire Kwak Set set is expensive and you can wear the Red Scaraleaf Set but i prefered the kwak set because it gives you +1 range, Ap and Mp and more int)'' *lvls 80-97 - Shika Ingalsse Set *lvls 97-145- ??? *lvls 145-200 - Soft Oak Set this is probally the BEST SET there is and probably the last one so spend so time to get a near perfect one once you are lvl 60+ wear the jelly ring (the Gelano) +1 Ap which is always usful :) = Strategies = you should have figured these out but if you are a first-time player then here they are: *Once you have the full Gobball Set equiped or you have 7 ap then just do this combo on your average monster e.g. Gobball, Wild Sunflower, Chafer...: Dark Ray/Hand then Xelor's Sandglass then Slow Down *If a enemy is far away or behind an obstical (tree,rock,player,monster...)then do Xelor's Sandglass (because you dont need LOS ('L'ine 'O'f 'S'ight) to cast it) and then Homing Hand *If you are fighting a monster with a lot of hp (e.g. Royal Gobball, Boowolf)then cast Devotion (when it is lvl 5) then cast Dark Ray twice and Slow Down once *At the begining of a fight start somewhere where you can attack them next turn and your oppontents cant attack you in their first turn, use this turn to 'buff yourself' by casting Counter and Devotion